Apexius
'Apexius '''is a legendary Pokemon in Pokemon: Mutation. He is only obtainable by finishing the game on Champion difficulty and having achieved nine out of the ten Pokemon trainer stars (as the tenth requires you to have captured all Pokemon). It can be captured by entering the 1000th and final cell of Red Reach's Maximum Security Unit. While almost all legendaries are genderless, for some odd reason Apexius is male. It is an artificial legendary, meaning it was created by human beings, as from what genes are unknown, for its files are classified and had been destroyed. A fast but well-rounded physical sweeper, it is banned from even Uber tier, being restricted into AG tier. A powerful mono-dark type it boasts a dangerous combination of a staggering 185 attack and 130 speed, as well as having 100 in both defense and special defense. Description Mutodex Description #200: Apexius. The Apex Pokemon (The Apex Predator Pokemon in other countries). ''"Apexius is an incredibly dangerous Pokemon, the pinnacle of militarized bio-engineering, it combines claws so sharp and precise it can cut titanium half by the electrons, speed so quick it can dodge lasers and lightning, a hide so hard it can easily shrug off hits from a Machamp and an intellect with the potential to surpass a Metagross." Professor William's Journal "The creature exhibits a vast intellect, it can calculate mathematical questions as fast if not faster than a Metagross. Mixing that with uber-sharp claws and teeth would maximize precision and critical strike points" "Despite the outstanding intellect me and my peers possess, we seemed to have sacrificed our own common sense for such a... monstrosity. To give life to a creature with so much power but a nonexistent purpose, it could only breed one thing, certain doom. After it learned of the idea that it was being tested or controlled, it rebelled, and with ease it killed everyone, I could only hope this is not my final entry" Competitive Play Apexius is restricted even in Ubers, locked away in AG tier (Anything Goes tier), alongside Mega Rayquaza. Apexius is the most competitively viable dark type in the game, a fantastic fast physical attacker, it finds it easy to break both walls and stalls. Apexius' alright defense and special defense despite its massive attack and speed mean this Pokemon can survive and persist in damaging its foes longer compared to others of enormous attacking power. His ability, Terminator, means his opponent cannot mitigate the base damage of its attack, this allows Apexius far too many options to off what could have been its niche counters. Terminator can circumvent F.E.A.R. tactics with ease as the ability circumvents sturdy and focus sash, meaning Apexius can OHKO F.E.A.R. users on the first turn, or possible entry hazard setters like Skarmory. It also has a hidden ability in tough claws, which increases its already massive attack stat. Due to the overpowered set and design of the Pokemon, it is no wonder he was sealed into AG tier. Apexius' competitive set focuses on physical attacks, some put items like Assault Vest, Choice Band, Choice Scarf, Power Herb, or perhaps newer items like Ability Insurance, Doom-Switch, Health Pack and Quick Clock in order to maximize its destructive potential. Most people often associate him with hard-hitting physical moves to erase entire teams or less-powerful but more convenient moves. Examples are moves like Bite, Crunch, Double-Edge, Dragon Claw, Giga Impact, Knock Off, Last Resort, Drive-By, Feint Attack, Doom Claw, Snap Jaw and others. One rather niche weakness Apexius does have however its its very gender. Since Apexius is male, female Pokemon with attract can immobilize it enough to disrupt its attack, as apparently, attract does not count as "mitigating damage".Category:Pokemon